


Exactly Zero.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Logan centric angst, Promposals, give him a hug, i self project and then amplify, no one likes logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan Croft was the top student in his grade. He had perfect As and a perfect reputation amongst the teachers. He had exactly zero friends because he was a) boring; b) a fucking nerd; c) a robot and d) forgettable.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 39
Kudos: 118
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Exactly Zero.

Logan Croft was the top student in his grade. He had perfect As and a perfect reputation amongst the teachers. He had exactly zero friends because he was a) boring; b) a fucking nerd; c) a robot and d) forgettable. His parents worked night shifts which meant they slept through the day. His grandparents lived with him and, as grandparents are wont to do, they never converse. They only monologue at Logan, rambling about whatnot. Sometimes, he got away with his usual 'you already told me'. Usually, they didn't listen to him or care and continued on. He loved his grandparents. He just wished they loved him, too. His parents were like myths, legends of people who didn't actually exist. Which meant Logan was almost all alone. Almost. He used to be in a club, but after being able to express himself exactly zero times, he left. He didn't resign, he just stopped showing up, and no one was wiser. He used to take solace in the fact that at the very least, his teachers listened to him. Which went down the drain when his chemistry teacher, Mr. Sanders, admitted that 'he didn't even need to listen to it, Logan, I already know you did an excellent job!'. It was supposed to be a compliment. It wasn't. 

After that, Logan decided to test how many of his teachers actually cared. For every project, he presented the same powerpoint on astronomy. No one noticed or cared and he still got his grades. The next time, he decided to forgo the project in its entirety, choosing to instead say 'I already presented it. You said I did a good job.' and received a corresponding 'oh yeah! Yep, it's right here!'. After that, he did exactly zero of his projects, except for the one time he did it on the show The Good Place and listed one of the reasons he liked it as 'I'm gay and everyone on the show is hot'. He came out to a class of more than twenty students and exactly zero of them cared. That presentation was also apparently worth an A. 

These events proved every single adjective used to describe as completely true, and he knew it. He had known that back in middle school when on a class field trip he had been left behind in an aquarium. The workers hadn't noticed him, and neither did his classmates. He made his way back home to find that no one had been looking for him and his parents were sleeping sound. That had been the first time he had known that he was worth nothing. Exactly zero. 

A revelation fit for a twelve year old, he had cried himself to sleep. He missed the following week at school with no repercussions. He enrolled himself to a high school different from the one his classmates were going to. Within the very first week, he had realised that it wasn't the people around him who needed to change, it was him. A revelation fit for a fourteen year old, he had cried himself to sleep. 

Logan Croft was more boring than the teachers who taught them. He got As without studying because he already read these things before. He never expressed his feelings because there was no one to express them to. His parents didn't care about him, and they were the ones who had actually wanted a child.

* * *

To make some money for no other purpose except making some money, Logan Croft advertised his skills as a tutor. He had exactly five regular tutees. Exactly zero of them knew his last name, which grade he was in and the fact that he existed outside of the library. His very first tutee had come in the form of Virgil Hall. The shooting guard of their school's basketball team, he hadn't known that Logan was a student for seven months. He was shy, polite and had no self-confidence. Virgil asked to review every single subject he had. He never got a grade below a C, and with Logan's help he turned those Cs into Bs and then As. He still refused to stop coming to Logan, lacking complete faith in himself. Virgil Hall was well liked throughout the school because he was a) friends with some of the most popular people in school; b) snarky and c) dating the power forward of their school's basketball team, Roman Escarra. He was best known for his performance in a particular game against the rival school and because of Roman. 

Roman Escarra was his second tutee. Determined to find out why his boyfriend was always at the library, he had planned to meet up with Logan in order to knock some sense into him. When Logan told him he was a tutor, he asked for help in all three sciences. Roman was loud, boisterous and loved making jokes at Logan's expense. He hadn't been able to do the third till five months later when Virgil (and subsequently Roman) found out that he was a student. He hadn't stopped until Logan had asked him to either leave or stop making jokes about him. Without Logan;s help, Roman's grades slid back down to their usual Ds and he vowed to never make fun of Logan again. A promise meant to be broken, Logan silently bared it all. 

His next tutees had been Janus and Remus. They wanted to simply copy his answers and cheat during exams, but he refused to do so. Remus and Janus were actually extremely smart, they just didn't care for school, claiming they had other things to do. Remus Escarra was Roman's twin. The two were alike in many ways, except Remus tended to make more R rated jokes that were not at Logan's expense. Logan preferred Remus to Roman. Janus Ceit preferred to be called by his initials, JC. Logan knew that Janus was non-binary by the pin on their bag. Logan has insisted on tutoring them separately, knowing that together they would do nothing but wreak havoc. JC lacked motivation to finish any of their assignments, choosing to turn in half-completed ones instead. Remus was easily distracted and couldn't focus. He also required help in French. Logan was a little terrified of JC, which was surprising as Remus was the one with a knife that looked like it saw a lot of blood. Remus seemed harmless to Logan, doodling phallic drawing everywhere he went. JC always surveyed their surroundings in a critical manner. In class, however, JC was quiet for exactly zero seconds, always interrupting class with some witty quips. 

Logan's last tutee was Patton Hart. Patton was one of those people who were famous for being famous, much like the Kardashians. Patton was nice enough to everyone and that was all. His grades were neither high nor low, he was in no clubs and he rarely spoke up in class. He wasn't quiet, per se, he had a bubbly personality that drew many towards him. He also most known for having the most mismatched set of friends: Virgil, Roman, Remus and JC. Logan hadn't been surprised when Patton had found his way to him, it only made sense. Patton was aromantic, something Logan found out when someone asked him out in the library and Patton had promptly burst into tears. Logan made them leave and by the time he came back, Patton had calmed down enough to explain that he was aromantic. Logan had nodded and said nothing else. He was gay, a fact that was openly disclosed by the pin on his bag and the presentation he had done in his junior year in every single class. Patton always bought three cookies with him, and offered Logan one. Logan never took one. Patton always ate one before leaving while Logan signed out his books. Patton, despite how nice he seemed, talked to Logan exactly zero times outside of their tutoring lessons. 

Roman, Virgil, Remus and JC didn't as well.

* * *

Prom was quickly approaching and Logan Croft had decided to go this year. Of course, he would attend alone. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he found that he didn't particularly care about what he would do. He had a ticket and his suit. He witnessed several promposals. There was Remy Connell who asked out Emile Picani over the intercom during Logan's Maths class. Emile was in that class and had jumped up to say yes to the ceilings. Remy had burst into the classroom a few seconds later. Ms. Valerie had let the two off without a warning. He also witnessed Roman Escarra's promposal to Virgil Hall who had cried in the hallways. Roman had proposed a speech and a toast to Virgil who had tackled him. During their next basketball game, their teammates had taken to screaming 'get some' whenever Roman and Virgil looked at each other, confusing the opposing team to no end. A regretful one for Mitchell Carrols who had asked out Elliot K. Elliot had looked horrified and immediately burst into tears while muttering about how sorry he was. Mitchell had thrown a fit before Elliot's friends had escorted Mitchell out of there. Elliot was seen with Emile and Remy at all times. He had witnessed JC's promposal to Remus during lunch, holding up the trophy that always resided in the principal's office. Remus had produced the glass award that also resided in the principal's office - a dual promposal. A slightly uncomfortable one had been their biology teacher, Mx. Stokes asking out the physics teacher, Mx. Talyn. 

On the day of prom, Logan had nothing to do except exist. He had seen Patton dancing with Virgil. Virgil and Roman, of course, danced almost all night long. Remy and Emile had disappeared after a while, reappearing with starbucks cups in their hands. JC and Remus turned up, spiked the punch, drank all of it and left. Logan had a feeling that they were at their school premises, raiding the principal's office once again. A slight altercation had taken place when MItchell tried to fight with Elliot. Mitchell was suspended by Mr. Sanders who deferred him to the principal. Elliot had gone home in tears with his friend Kai. Dahlia and her date Mark had won prom queen and king. They got their crowns and danced some more. Logan left before eleven, choosing to go home. He made direct eye contact with Patton and Virgil, who pretended not to see him. On his way back home, he saw JC kissing Remus near a seven-eleven. He went back to his dark, empty home. He waited for exactly zero minutes before realising that his parents left for their shifts and that his grandparents were asleep. He checked his email. The university he had applied to accepted him. Via email. 

There was no profound realisation fit for an eighteen year old this time. Logan cried himself to sleep anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
